SD008
Synopsis Yazmyne says her farewells to her Pokemon before encountering a rambunctious Buneary. Jillian begins her Contest training while Ethan tries speed training. Summary After the previous days adventures, Yazmyne is conversing with her mother and sends over Kingdra and Gallade, whom she receives successfully. Before she hangs up, however, Carrie advises that Yazmyne contact her Aunt Lisa as her cousin Jillian has just started her journey with some friends. She adds that Jillian has decided to be a Coordinator, and there is a Contests being held in Jubilife City in two weeks, so she should make it to the Contest if she can. Yazmyne says she will and will register for a boat ticket to the nearest city with a harbor, which is Canalave City. Yazmyne bids her mother farewell before hanging up the phone. Yazmyne registers for the trip the next day. She is with her Espeon, bright and chipper while Ursaring, Sneasel, and Venusaur wait outside with the wild Pokemon. Cyrus, who had stayed the night at the Center, remarks the Yazmyne is quite the good girl, caring for Pokemon who have no connection to her. Yazmyne puts the blame on her Venusaur; if he or her other Pokemon get involved in something, then it is her duty as her Pokemon's trainers to support them. He then asks if she intends to release them. Yazmyne denies, explaining she's left their PokeBalls at the Center. Yazmyne says she hates releasing her Pokemon, finding it to be one of the worst things a trainer can do. Yazmyne first asks about the lake if there is a spirit or a Pokemon there. Cyrus inquires, and Yazmyne admits that more than anything, she leaving her Pokemon at Lake Acuity because something asked her to protect it in some way. Moreover, the spirit claimed it needed Venusaur, which is not surprising since Venusaur, by species, are normally leaders of their own colonies and villages. Cyrus tells her that there is a legend of the Pokemon Uxie at the Lake but does not know much about it. If she really wants to know she should go to Twinleaf Town and meet Professor Rowan. Ethan and Cody are sleeping with Turtwig, Kricketot, Piplup, and Starly. When they are awoken by their tent burning. Piplup easily douses it with Bubble Beam and they exit the tent looking at an apologetic Jillian and Chimchar. Jillian explains that she's training for the Jubilife Contest and intends to have Chimchar on the appeal stage. Ethan and Cody agree it's time to get up anyway and Ethan believes he and his Pokemon should take time to train as well, hoping Cody will help. Cody, Piplup, and Starly agree and they begin training. Jillian has Chimchar jump and spin with Ember, sending out fireballs that burst into small glittering puffs, something Misdreavus finds amazing. Jillian assures Misdreavus she'll be training next. Turtwig and Piplup begin their battle. Yazmyne reaches the spot of yesterday's travesty. The Pokemon Venusaur are carrying dismount and begin the steps to reforge their home. Yazmyne wants to give her farewells to her Pokemon, but Ursaring bear hugs Yazmyne, not wanting her to go. Yazmyne says she's coming back as she needs to beat the Snowpoint Gym Leader eventually. Sneasel does not want Yazmyne to leave either while Venusaur finds them all ridiculous. Yazmyne jests that Venusaur is not very good at showing his emotions but she pulls something out of her pocket, which is the Everstone that surprised Venusaur. Yazmyne says that with all of the training they have done together, all of the victories and achievements, she's found it curious the Venusaur never evolved, but did not question it. She recalls Venusaur's first defeat as a Bulbasaur against Miss Cleo and suspects that he wanted to get strong without evolving. Venusaur becomes quite bashful, and Yazmyne thanks him for putting aside this pride to protect others. Yazmyne gives Venusaur a hug and the Grass-Type cries. However, their emotion moment is ruined by a a loud noise, brought to her attention by a Sunflora. Yazmyne and her Pokemon inspect it to see a rabbit eating the berries of the Pokemon's homes. Jillian and Ethan continue their training with Chimchar performing a Flame Wheel against Misdreavus who uses Double Team to evade. When Chimchar uncurls, Misdreavus uses Astonish to frighten Chimchar. Jillian finds it an excellent combination that will earn points in Misdreavus' favor. Ethan's Turtwig is not faring so well against Cody's Starly, worse knowledge of Wing Attack is not making things easier. Cody suggests Ethan train Kricketot, but Kricketot's only known move is Bide. Even so, Jillian suggests, Kricketot needs the battle experience to at least evade attacks. Kricktot displays its determination to battle against Turtwig. The tired Grass-Type chucks down some berries and is ready to battle. Ethan says that they should be training for speed, so instead, Turtwig and Kricketot could learn ro evade from Starly Quick Attack, which Cody finds to be a great training strategy. Yazmyne scans the Pokemon into her dex, which reads that it is a Buneary and a female. Yazmyne approaches the Buneary, who looks in Yazmyne's direction with a glare. Buneary jumps high and plans to pounce on Yazmyne, but Venusaur easily catches her with his vines. Buneary struggles a lot but Venusaur is not having any problems keeping it. Buneary generates a blue orb in her mouth that turns into an Ice Beam that hits Venusaur and causes him to lose focus. Buneary is released and Buneary deals Venusaur a Sky Uppercut. Yazmyne is impressed as Venusaur is stunned. Yazmyne tells him to stop as he'd be too much for Buneary. Sneasel offers her assistance in defeating the Normal-Type, which Yazmyne accepts. Buneary begins jumping from left to right like a boxer and comes hopping in at high speeds. Sneasel forma a Metal Claw to block Buneary's feet. She jumps back and tries to go for Sky Uppercut that Sneasel also evades. Buneary gets behind the Dark-Type and lands an Ice-Beam that naturally does not so much damage. Yazmyne tells Sneasel to slow down that Pokemon with Icy Wind. Buneary fights through the wind and attacks with another Sky Uppercut that the much more experienced Sneasel repels with Screech. At Yazmyne's command, Sneasel knocks down Buneary with Metal Claw. Yazmyne chucks PokeBall at Buneary catches her. Yazmyne tells her Pokemon that she'll be leaving for Canalave City the next day so until she has to go, she'll stay and help rebuild with the wild Pokemon. Before Yazmyne can take another step, she hears a voice that thanks her. At Sinnoh Route 202, Jillian's Contest training is going well but Ethan's Turtwig and Kricketot are knocked out from their training with Cody's Starly. Cody surmises that Turtwig and Kricktetot just are no naturally fast Pokemon like Starly, Misdreavus, and Chimchar. Turtwig and Kricketot are not yet ready to give up though, but Cody says that perhaps they should take a break and eat some lunch first. Ethan's stomach growls with Turtwig and Kricketot's not find that a bad idea. Major Events *Yazmyne returns Kingdra and Gallade home while Venusaur, Ursaring, and Sneasel reside at Lake Acuity *Jillian begins training her Contests and her Pokemon begin learning Contest moves *Yazmyne captures a Buneary Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody Pokemon *Venusaur (Yazmyne's) *Esepon (Yazmyne's) *Sneasel *Ursaring *Buneary (Yazmyne's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Turtwig (Ethan's) *Chimchar (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Cherubi *Bidoof Category:Episodes Category:Sinnoh Dreams